This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An interactive electronic white board can communicate information with a computer, and if the electronic white board is connected with a computer, and contents on the computer are projected onto a screen of the electronic white board, then a cooperative conferencing or teaching environment with a large screen will be created with the aid of specialized application program. An operation can be performed on the white board using a specific positioning pen instead of a mouse to thereby run any application program, where edition, note-making, storage, or any other operation which can be performed on the computer using a keyboard and a mouse can be performed on a file.
In the related art, an interactive electronic white board is generally categorized into a pressure sensitive electronic white board, an electromagnetic electronic white board, an infrared electronic white board, and an optical electronic white board dependent upon their technical principles, where the pressure sensitive electronic white board has been abandoned along with the technological advancement due to its inaccurate positioning, required pressure in use, inconvenience for the user to access, etc.; and the electromagnetic electronic white board in which the problem of inaccurate positioning in the pressure sensitive electronic white board is improved was ever very popular in the market, but it cannot be touched manually and has to be touched using a specialized pen, thus resulting in a high cost of the device, so that the infrared electronic white board has been increasingly favored in the related art.
The infrared electronic white board operates under such a principle that a finger or another object is positioned using an infrared frame surrounding the white board, where the infrared frame transmits signals and receives response signals along the X and Y axes. If the signals are blocked by the finger, then the touch position of the finger will be sensed to thereby position the finger. There is such an advantage thereof that the pen can be replaced by the finger or any other object for the same effect.